


Amateurs

by gay_guacamole



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A few sensitive topics, Angst, Can't even say heck, Cuddling, Don't ask about the previous tag, Gen, I suck at this, M/M, Mentions of School Shooting, Mentions of sexual activity, Pretty much starbucks, TWO IDIOTS, Terri's Eyes, Yari is too innocent, but ones in college, enjoy, haha so much angst, kill me, light gore, oh my lovebirds, two idiots in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_guacamole/pseuds/gay_guacamole
Summary: "Him and his dumb midget sidekick! Oh my heck, I hate them so much!" Yari threw his phone at the ground...Gently. Yari groaned into his hands as they cupped his face, threatening to scratch his skin off in anger. And Yari only said heck when he was angry. He felt so bad for cussing like that. Rover waddled over to the couch, crawling onto Yari's lap and hopefully not suffocating him. He patted Rover on the snout as he slowly brought his hands down from his face.*Ting!*Yari whipped his head around dramatically fast, Rover following suite, sitting up a bit.*Notification from: Unknown*





	1. Two Birds On a Wire

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO BOY  
> Again I will say this,  
> This is an OC work! So please, if you are looking for a fandom, sorry, I'm not really good with fandom writing.  
> Makes me nervous, like, really nervous for some reason.  
> Hoo boy, I hope you like my baby boys.  
> haha, none of my friends have archiveofourown so i can't really credit, oh well.  
> enjoy. hope you like ocs.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me."

Yari glared down at Rover. His...Er...Pet. Rover tugged harder on Yari's pant sleeve, growling deeply and constantly stopping to stare up at Yari. His eyes would say something like, 'please take me to school with you'. Well, for one, it was not Bring Your Pet Alligator To School Day. Yari decided that instead of waiting at the bus stop for Benjamin, he guessed he would just wait for him to get dressed...And help him with this alligator. Rover was quite a big'un, Yari had to admit. But he thought Rover was just like a cute little puppy dog, craving pets on the snout, belly rubs on his scaly skin, waddling across the apartment... He was just so cute.

"In the name of heck, Benny, hurry the heck up," Yari muttered under his breath as Rover continued to chew on his pant sleeve. It was the first day of school. Yari blatantly knew that he could not bring Rover to school with him without looking like a school shooter, except a school shooter that owned a pet alligator to eat all the kids. Though, Rover was still Yari's ESA. He'd scratch him behind the...Ears? Tell him all his problems, watch movies with Rover...

...Yeah, Yari was pretty lonely.

Benny came rushing down the hall, past Yari's apartment door. Yari looked up in surprise, but Benny was already running down the stairwell. Yari blinked, looking down at Rover with a glare in his eye, and shook him off before speeding after Benny, er, trying to speed after Benny. Once Yari caught up he was already outside. "Did...Huf, You...Bother to, wait for me? Huugf.." Yari took deep breathes, glaring at the ground, before turning to face his annoying brother. Yari and Benjamin were the same height, except whenever Yari was DOUBLED OVER, ABOUT TO DIE FROM EXHAUSTION ALREADY. And they were foster brothers. But one could tell that obviously, from how different they were. How pale and freckled Yari was, facing Benny's olive-toned, barely freckled skin. Benjamin's hair was neatly done in an undercut, a tufty top of flaming orange ginger hair standing out from the brown color of his undercut, whilst Yari's hair was a black color, almost French-styled cut. And he had to say, it looked nice in a ponytail. Yari's eyes were a faint blue color, almost aqua. Benny's were a light green, the color of how fake the grass is in their city. Benny's arms and top were more toned and just the slightest bit muscular, but Yari was just...Skinny. A twig, to say the least. The only thing that was the same about them was their height. Yari was 5'8, while Benny was just a bit over, 6'1.

The bus came to a screeching halt, the engine growling as the door slid open. Yari and Benny hopped onto the bus. The bus was crammed with all kinds of students. Foreign exchange students who looked quite lost, annoying jocks, buffy seniors talking to freshmen... Yari found one seat at the very back that had room for two people. "Here, Ben." Yari grabbed his hand and squeezed his way past the students still looking for a seat. Yari slid into the window seat, Benny sliding in quickly after him.

Yari listened to the bus squeak and growl as it neared the school. Yari lied his head on Benny's shoulder, Benny staring at his clock the whole time going there. Somehow, the bus was pretty silent. Except for a few exchange students asking about their classes.  
OH HECK.  
HIS CLASSES.  
Yari fumbled but soon sat up, reaching into his pocket to grab a schedule. Homeroom 4... That's all he needed to know for now. All his books were at the school. He'd only gone to this school two years. Last year, and this year. And it was quite nice, actually. Besides the fact of a group that looks so shady and stupid. Never go to the alleyway, Yari suspects they sell drugs.

Yari carefully stepped off the bus, heading through the school doors last with Benny so as to not get stuck in the crowd. He headed to his locker as Benny gave him a nod farewell and headed further down the hall. Yari swiftly turned his head back to his locker, fumbling with the dial. Bookbag in one hand, he dropped it on the ground and continued to work on the dial.

"Do you need help? Or, something?"  
Yari jumped from having being startled but turned his head across, then down, to see a small boy standing there.  
"O-Oh! Hi!" Yari, despite having already heard him, couldn't tell if he knew English.  
"I can help you with your locker. Give me the number." Yari froze. He didn't know if he trusted this kid. His red eyes gazed into Yari's deep, blue eyes. He hesitantly handed over the paper, nodding. The kid instantly set to work after a quick glance at the paper. Yari opened his mouth to ask something, but he was already done with the locker, and it opened with a satisfying metal noise that announced its contents. Yari blinked once, before taking out a notepad. The midget (Yari was running out of names for him) looked ready to walk away before Yari took a deep breath and asked the unexplainable.

"Why are you so short?"

The kid stopped short in his tracks and swerved around to face Yari. Now Yari could get a better glimpse of him. He was wearing a red long-sleeved jacket that had blurred blotches of red, orange, persimmon, crimson, and many more warm colors along with a black tank top underneath of it. It seemed the jacket had no zipper on it and was more of a vest, an overcoat. His eyes were...Well...Annoyed right now, but a dull red color (red eye colors are rare but more common on colorblind people in this world), his hair wasn't exactly curly, but wavy, with his hair parted just a bit in the middle. It was also a bleached blonde. He was wearing black earrings that weren't those big discs, no, they were quite small but still noticeable. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm four feet nine inches. You have a problem with that?"  
Yari gulped.  
"No, sir."  
The midget hesitated before adding, "Good," and just walked away. Yari sighed, promising himself he'd never talk to anyone in this school ever again.

The teacher did role-call in homeroom.  
"Yari Spear?"  
"Here."  
She called out many other names of people he didn't know. Though after the teacher called "Terrance G.", the blonde kid raised his hand and nodded, "Here."  
Yari didn't know why, but he felt he needed to remember this name. There was also Kimberly Jakson, Samm Hawk...Connifer Collins...And much more. But Benny wasn't in his homeroom. As Yari watched more closely, the blonde fidgeted where he sat, making uneasy glances at what Yari assumed was him. But as he ignored the teacher talking, he realized it was the person next to him. Yari shrugged it off, betting it was one of his friends and he was just trying to get with them with their impatience.  
Basically, the kids did nothing on the first day of school (Except in Yari's science class, heck, was the teacher harsh.). Yari looked at the time. Three in the afternoon. He stood outside the school, as most of the kids had already left, but some stayed behind just glaring at their phones and giggling. What was the kid's name...Terro? Terru? "Terre" headed down the curb, glancing at an alleyway and nodding as if listening to someone, then disappearing. Yari narrowed his eyes.

~Terri's POV  
School was a train on the tracks to hell yesterday. It was on a Friday for some odd reason, the first day of school. The staff is just messed up like that. Terri was 17, but he had a weekend shift for being a barista at "Star Moose". Wasn't much pay, but he saved up a ton of money. He quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and straightened up as a brunette girl with her hair neatly done and visible red lipstick on set her elbows on the counter.  
"Hey, sweetie."  
Terri mentally regretted his decisions. "What kind of-"  
"No no, I don't want a drink. Here's my number, text me or call me whenever you wanna meet up. Maybe we could have some fun."  
God did Terri hate customers like this. He took the number regardless because he wanted to have his own "fun" with this one.  
And so he typed away...  
**unknown: hey call back whenever i'm not gay or when im a slut bc i dont think im ur type <3**

~~~~TIMESKIP BECAUSE IM A LAZYASS, AND BACK TO YARI'S POV~~~~  
Yari plugged his phone into the charger. 1% Battery and it wouldn't let him use it up.  
Conclusion? Phones are assholes. Yari was trying to enjoy his weekend time while he could. He never really liked going places-- well, going public places. He was mainly an introvert, locked in by himself in a cage from society. The zoo animal that stayed in the truck instead of going into their cage.  
~FLASHBACK~  
Yari stared down at the cloth-covered, tiny cage. He blinked. Blinked again, then looked up to his adopted mother. She gave a weak smile and stood on her knees to face little Yari. (who somehow grew like, 2 feet taller in 1 month during his teenage years.)  
She gave a sharp inhale, "Would you like to take the cloth off, honey?" Yari just stared up at her, trying to guess what it was. He wasn't much of a talker as a kid.  
Actually, he hardly ever talked at all.  
He turned his head to look at the cage, and slowly but surely lifted the cloth off of it. As he did, he heard a growling noise. A....Happy growling noise.  
"Oh! Mama you got me a puppy! A puppy!"  
Now Yari had been in this family long enough that everyone knew whenever he said "puppy", he meant a reptile.  
And that is why Yari's mama had gotten him, a baby alligator. "What will you name it, Yari?"  
Yari thought hard and long, it was almost silent...Three minutes, at the most.  
"Rover! Rover Rover, my puppy!" Yari clapped. "Okay, Rover it is. Would you like to come out and play with Yari?" The mother chuckled. The tiny alligator (who also grew 4 feet in like, 1 month.) yipped...? And waddled out of the cage whenever the mother opened the hatch. Yari scooped Rover up and hugged him. He finally had a friend. Someone he could talk to.

...Someone he could talk to, ever since his friend from Kindergarten moved schools.  
His friend from kindergarten...He tried to remember. What was their name?  
...Whatever. Wasn't important now. He had Rover. And that was when Yari officially became closed to society. His ESA was all he needed. ESA, that was what they called it? Yari thought of Rover more as a friend than some silly support animal. He was nice, caring, and loved Yari deeply. Yari knew. All he really loved was Rover. And...His brother, of course. But Benjamin barely met with him. They only went to school together. They looked nothing alike, despite the height.  
...And then Yari remembered.  
Benjamin and him were playing rock paper scissors together in the corner of the playground because they had nothing better to do at that age.  
A kindergartener who was particularly smaller than the rest of the class was wearing black overalls and had a head of light blonde hair that was messy and unkempt. His eyes were cherry-colored and wide. A band-aid over his nose and on his knee...And a ton of freckles on his face, with a few littering his elbows, shoulders, and knees.  
Yari's friend.  
Yari was about to call him over, but a normal-height, slim kid walked over to him and asked him a question Yari was too far away to hear. The kid nodded happily and grabbed his hand, following him. A brunette with silvery hazel eyes and very pale skin, who was wearing a white jacket, while everything else he was wearing was a dark gray.  
His friend seemed happy talking to him, so Yari decided that he would be okay.  
Yari remembers that he used to tell him the colors of things. He would ask "Is the sky really blue?" He would ask "what color are your eyes?" He would ask "What colors are in a rainbow".  
Anyone who was new would make fun of Yari's friend. But Yari would answer.  
His friend was...Colorblind. He never even once saw a color besides gray.  
Monochromatic colorblindness...Was that what they called it? He had it since birth. And Yari would find it hard to tell him what a color looked like if he asked 'what purple looks like'.  
And anyone who was new would make fun of Yari, too.  
He bumped into poles. Ran into fences. Tripped over air. Because he too, had a sight defect. He had it from a bombing in his old hometown, before he was adopted, which was only just about 2 years ago, whenever he was 3 or 4.  
He had low pH, due to radiation. His skin was pale, but he could bare through it. What he couldn't bare were the insults. And he faintly remembers how he became friends with the blonde. Dang, his friend almost clawed a kid's face off just because they bullied Yari. So definitely, his friend was a 'violence is always the answer' type of person. Yari was okay with that, though, because everyone is different. But when people started to bully his friend...  
He remembered in his freshman years, whenever he was 15, he had almost died. A dumb semi-truck driver who crashed into a bakery. Luckily Yari avoided it, though lots of people died. Yari even saw the blood from the crash, it had all happened at once. So much glass, and then the next thing you know, blood is slowly pooling at the bottom of that crash. He wondered why, but now it reminded him so much of his friend's eyes...Not because of violence. No, it was something else.  
Was it betrayal? His friend had kind of left him for the brunette...He said he wanted to marry him.  
No, that's just how kids are. Right? But still, to have your only friend leave you for someone else...That hurts. Yari really hoped it was just because they were kids. But maybe...It wasn't the betrayal.  
Yari remembers his friend was left-handed. God, all these flashbacks were just coming back to him. They used to hold hands. He would always use his left hand. Yari was trying to remember what exactly it reminded him of. Nothing clicked.  
...He hated his friend for the betrayal. He hated that he moved schools...  
...Moved schools.

His friend's name was Terrance.  
"OH MY HECKING GOD," Yari screeched and ran out his apartment door just to fling open Benny's without permission, (they shared a card, Yari could come in whenever he wanted.)  
"BENNY WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK," Yari ran to hug him. Benny hugged him back. You don't ask what Yari's upset about, you just hug him. That's the rules.  
Yari started to cry.  
"What"  
"Do you remember Terrance from kindergarten?"  
Benny patted Yari's back. "Yeah, why?"  
"...He's in the high school."  
"So?"  
"HE BETRAYED ME BENNY-"  
"He just hung out with another kid."  
"Yeah, for a VERY LONG TIME."  
"You need to calm down."  
"AND I SAW THAT OTHER KID TOO I DONT KNOW WHO I HATE MORE, TERRANCE BECAUSE HE BETRAYED ME OR BECAUSE THAT KID TOOK HIM FROM ME--"  
"Calm. Down."  
"BUT NOW HE'S PROBABLY STRAIGHT AND TO MAKE IT WORSE I DONT EVEN LIKE HIM, WHAT IF HE'S A BULLY WHAT IF HE HURTS ME WHAT IF HE REMEMBERS--"  
"I SAID CALM THE FUCK DOWN."  
Yari shrunk into Benny's arms.  
Benny sighed.  
"Well you already talked to him, and he didn't seem like he remembered. They could just be very similar."  
Very similar.  
For some reason, the sound of metal against metal was heard faintly in Yari's head.  
Yeah, they weren't the same. Yari knew. They...They weren't.  
And he remembers another one of Terrance's friends. Connifer. Australian, he remembers the strong accent. And dark-toned. Dark chocolate hair, matching his eyes. It made sense now.  
"Oh my gOODDD BENNY HE HAS A BOYFRIEND AND THEY'RE BOTH MEAN."  
He and Connifer were so alike in kindergarten that Connifer picked on Yari. Yari picked on Connifer. He hated having someone who acted just like him. They'd try to fight each other, but Terrance always interfered, and then just...left.  
"They're going to hURT ME THEY HATE ME. BENNY WHAT DO I DO-"  
"I'll stay by your side, don't worry. Okay? I won't let those idiots hurt you."  
Yari stood up and walked out of Benny's apartment, Benny following for safety.  
Yari flung open the door, and walked over to the charger his phone was on.  
"Him and his dumb midget sidekick! Oh my heck, I hate them so much!" Yari threw his phone at the ground...Gently. Yari groaned into his hands as they cupped his face, threatening to scratch his skin off in anger. And Yari only said heck when he was angry. He felt so bad for cussing like that. Rover waddled over to the couch, crawling onto Yari's lap and hopefully not suffocating him. He patted Rover on the snout as he slowly brought his hands down from his face.

*Ting!*  
Yari whipped his head around dramatically fast, Rover following suite, sitting up a bit.  
 **Notification from: Unknown**


	2. Gets On Your Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say i usually imagine these characters as like a "hi im a tumblr oc" style because if they aREN'T ANIME AND THEY AREN'T REALISTIC THEY GOTTA BE *SOMETHIN*

Yari looked down at his phone. One bar of battery, but there was a message on the screen. He stared at it, eyebrows furrowed. He sighed, and looked over to Benny, "It's just a wrong number." He looked back down at the phone, hand hesitantly hovering over the texting option.  
**rong number buddy**  
**Unknown: OH MY GOD SHUT UP i know its you**  
**sorry no its not hoever you thouht it was, sorry.**  
**Unknown: oh so she gives me the wrong number, i must be super unattractive aha**  
**aw no don't say that even if its tru**  
**Unknown: well THATS helpful**  
**sorry**  
**Unknown: don't be sorry.**  
**sorry for beeing sorry**  
**Unknown: anyhow i guess ill just delete your number, bye**  
Yari sighed, shutting his phone off. "Sorry Benny, now that that's dealt with, I can go back to sobbing." Benjamin glared at Yari. "Okay, Mr.Spear Spear. Listen up. Either you can sob and I'll fail to comfort you, or we can watch a show. You know what? Not your choice." Benjamin shoved everything off the couch, not caring that this was YARI'S apartment, picked up a blanket from the pile of pillows, and sat on the couch with it, patting the spot next to him for Yari. Yari slowly made his way over to the couch. He plopped down onto it, and Benny wrapped a blanket around him. Yari laid across Benny's legs, staring at the TV that Benny had the remote for now, and was looking for a show.  
"So uh...Out of your options, what do you prefer?"  
"Definitely nothing like Jaws. That stuff scares me."  
"Should've known that."  
"How about 'The Office'?"  
"Ohh, okay." Benny used his free hand to pet Yari (awkwardly) after he chose the show. They laid there for what seemed like hours. Well, at least they didn't watch the titanic, or they'd both be in tears the first second in.  
~TIMESKIP: MONDAY~  
Yari groaned, deciding to skip breakfast. He didn't care. He just wanted to get the day over with. It was only the second day of school and he was already wanting to fall off a bridge. He placed himself last at the line of students pooling up at the door. (aha there's gonna be a TON of swearing here)  
The students filed in, some stalling at the door and being yelled at. Yari didn't know why some of the students were just wandering outside instead of going in, though most of them had already walked in. Just a few stayed behind, like three or four. Yari walked in last, feeling unhealthy stares look at him from the three people outside. Then Yari heard someone shout.  
~TERRANCE'S POV~  
Terri had his fist up to a taller person's chin, who looked completely unfazed.  
"You think it's funny to be walking around and telling people rumors that aren't even fucking true?"  
"Well, Terri, what's wrong about saying the truth?" The taller boy cleared his throat and raised his voice so more people could hear. "The truth that you're gay? Everyone knew that, Terri. I can't believe I liked your sorry ass."  
"Oh shut the fuck up. You're shitting on my reputation, sherlock. And may I remind you YOU NEVER LIKED ME. Everyone you ever DATED was disappointed because you LEFT THEM for a piece of cardboard."  
"Did I put a stone up your ass? I think not, Terri. So why are you being so goddamn resilient? Give up the act. You know you wanna cry in front of all these people. Show them your gay boy tears."  
"I'M STRAIGHT YOU MOTHERFUCKER. That was MIDDLE SCHOOL!"  
"Oh ya, sure, make it sound innocent you cocksucker."  
"Cocksucker? COCKSUCKER?! I NEVER EVEN DID THAT BEFORE. I'M THE ONE WHO GOT BLACKMAIL FROM YOUR "FRIENDS" OF YOU SUCKING SOME DUDES COCK YOU STRIPPER, KIMBERLY."  
Kimberly went silent, his face darkening. It was silent for a while, Terri still looking up at Kimberly, hands balled into fists, too scared to move. Most of the students backed away or left.  
"Fine, if you're going to deny that you're gay, why don't I tell everyone about what a fat ass you are?"  
"Oh don't even go there! I'm practically skinny!"  
"Oh ya, your face is. But your body is a horror show."  
"Oh, go tell that to everyone around the school, would you? IF YOU'RE GONNA SAY THAT TO ME YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU DRUGGIE. AND WHY DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR MALE STRIPPERS CUM IN YOUR ASS UNTIL... I'm sure it wouldn't take that many."  
Once again it fell silent. None of the students tried to step in and help. None except for Yari. Yari took the slightest step forward, and looked at Terri.  
"Listen, if you g-guys are gonna fi-f-fight right here, get it straight. Terrance, y-you need to respect this guy--"  
"How do you know my fucking name? I never even spoke to you. And how could you possibly remember THIS guy? Oh no, you're just on his side because he sounds innocent. Yeah, that's what everyone goes for. BECAUSE HE SOUNDS 'INNOCENT'. I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT MYSELF. I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THIS WALKING FISH STICK."  
Kimberly growled. Terri looked up at him, glaring, and took one step away to walk down the hall-  
"Oh you MOTHERFUCKER. I'M NOT DONE YET, I HAVE ONE MORE SECRET THAT YOU CALL A SO CALLED 'RUMOR'." Kimberly gripped Terri's left arm harshly. Terri went into an immediate fit of panic, and Yari backed up into the remaining students. There were basically only two or three left. How come none of the teachers were doing anything? Were they blind to this kind of thing?  
**"LET GO OF MY ARM YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"**  
"Oh, Terri, calm down. Your arm, you say? This isn't a fucking arm." Terri's entire left arm was hidden in his sleeve, but Kimberly held on to his sleeve tightly.  
He yanked harshly on the sleeve. A sickening cracking noise was heard. Kimberly let go of Terri's sleeve and he fell face first into the lockers. Right there in Kimberly's hand was a gray, prosthetic arm. He held it bent, and slowly cracked the prosthetic even more.  
"Give it back!" Terri screeched. Kimberly looked at Terri, amused. "You want it back? Here. Take it." Kimberly snapped the prosthetic in half like it was nothing. He threw it at Terri who was now sitting against the lockers.  
Kimberly looked at Terri smugly. "That's what you get for being a-"  
Someone from behind Yari sped past him and headbutted Kimberly square in the chest, landing on top of him. This person had a ton of piercings. A bull-like silver nose piercing, two eyebrow piercings, ear piercings.. He looked...Really scary. He stood up off of Kimberly and slammed his foot onto his chest. Yari would be surprised if he didn't break any ribs. And then Yari noticed.  
White jacket, grey shirt underneath. Brunette...This was the person from kindergarten.  
"Oh look, it's Commifer the Connunist." Kimberly joked.  
"I'm sure this isn't a time to be joking, Kimberly. And it's Connifer. Not Commifer."  
"Why don't you go protect your boyfriend... And why don't we call it a day and you can not break any of my bones, thanks..?" Kimberly was looking a bit unsure now.  
"He's not my boyfriend. And don't mess with him ever again, you disgusting ankle-biter."  
He took his foot off of Kimberly's chest. He stood still. Connifer kicked him again and Kimberly got up and sped down the hallway.  
Yari really wished Benny was here with him right now. He was so scared. But he knew Benny was at home. He just accompanied Yari to the first day of school so that he knew Yari was protected. He was really overprotective, but Yari was fine with that.  
Terri slowly stood up, stuttering and looking at Connifer with tears in his eyes.  
"Thanks Conny-" Connifer placed a hand over his mouth, took it off and pulled him into a one armed hug. He looked at the broken prosthetic on the floor. Little scraps and pieces lay on the floor. "We're going to have to get you a new one made. That one is completely shattered."  
Terri looked like he was on the verge of crying. Connifer turned to him and cracked a joke though, which seemed to have cheered him up instantly.  
Yari stared at him. He probably should have ran, because Connifer turned his head and glared at him.  
"What made you hurt Terri's feelings?"  
"I-I- It was a um! Misunderstanding!"  
"Yeah, sure. Just don't do it next time."  
Next time? Yari was confused. What'd he mean by next time? Yari sighed grimly.  
Connifer looked back at Terri and mumbled, too low for Yari to hear.  
"I'm going to leave now. You're lucky I saw you. Bye, love."  
"Bye." They hugged for about ten seconds, Terri not wanting to let go. Connifer pried him off, walking out the door. Must've been a college student that had seen him through the glass doors. Though they looked pretty close. But something was odd. They seemed like boyfriends, but...They didn't look...Lovey? And Terri even said he was straight now. They looked like complete opposites too. Yari walked up to Terri. Terri glared. "Hey, I remember you from...Kindergarten, remember me?"  
Terri raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Though that eyepatch is familiar."  
"It's me! Eyepatch kid!" Terri's eyes widened.  
"Oh, uh, okay." Terri mumbled. Yari's smile drooped. He just really didn't want to get beat up.  
"Your boyfriend seems kind."  
Terri made an awkward face, Yari really couldn't describe it.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Aren't...You..."  
"No. One, he usually walks in these school halls before college starts. The school lets Conny do it. He's basically a hall monitor. He wants to take law."  
"Oh..."  
"Two, we're just besties. He's like a father to me. He's aromantic, and I'm straight."  
"Okay..."  
"Three, please don't step into my fights ever again. I can fight my own battles." Yari's gaze drifted down to Terri's sleeve that used to have his prosthetic hidden in it.  
"My arm is fine. Don't worry about it. You know, it's nice of you to worry. But I don't need someone worrying about me. I don't need pity. I can fight my own battles." The look Terri gave him the whole time they were talking looked...Sad. Guilty.  
"But we're late for our classes. So...I guess...Enjoy your day, bye."  
Before Yari could say anything, Terri walked past him. He seemed unnerved.

He seemed...Different.


End file.
